


Sommersang [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is changing between Godric and Erik. Set in Scandinavia around 1300 CE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommersang [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sommersang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112805) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



> The author chose to spell Eric's name as 'Erik', considering the period this takes place in that makes sense. To me 'Erik' sounds a bit different than 'Eric' does, but damn did that make it hard to keep my pronunciation somewhat consistent for the rest of it (kept accidentally pronouncing things like I was reading Swedish).

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/nyop)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sommersang) | 11.1 MB | 16:12


End file.
